


Kitty, Kitty

by Farasha



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Blow Job, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 28 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty, Kitty

She shivered in his arms, his hands pinning her there against his chest, the one curled possessively and threateningly around her throat, the other clasped tight about her arm. His words sent her reeling, her heart thumping with shock against her ribs. The hand around her throat didn't move, uncompromising, except to trail the tips of his nails ticklishly across her throat.

Beast sucked in a shuddering gasp, the chill air freezing in her lungs, feeling Black's breath huffing against her ear, her throat. She lowered her head, and she felt Black's hand shift to the nape of her neck, his fingers threaded through her hair, a bare twist of promise. Her tears froze on her cheeks. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

Black's smile curved against her earlobe. She allowed him to pull her, steer her by the shoulder and his grip on her hair. She would never remember which tent they found - which other member of the company had decided to find shelter with another for the night. But as he folded himself into a chair, pulling her between his elegantly sprawled knees, she had a sudden flutter in her chest like this is where she belonged - wherever Black put her.

She leaned forward as he put pressure on the back of her neck, until her lips were scarcely pressed against the fabric of his trousers. She could feel the hot length of Black's arousal there, traced her lips around it in the parody of a kiss.

The sound Black made seemed like it was not entirely human. When she flicked her eyes up to look at him, she could swear that his eyes were red - but that was just the reflection of the lamplight. He looked down at her with the same vaguely amused expression that he always carried.

Suddenly Beast wanted to wipe it off his face, to make him _want_ her. She lifted her hands to the buckle of his belt, to the buttons on his jacket, and his trousers. At the same time she felt him pulling at her scarf with the hand not holding her by the hair, baring her neck to him.

Beast pulled Black out of his trousers and leaned forward, her tongue flickering out to trace a hot line from the base to the head of him. He tasted - almost like smoke. Bitter on the back of her tongue. She opened her mouth to put a sloppy kiss on the head of his cock when Black's grip in her hair suddenly twisted, and he pulled her forward. She sucked a breath in through her nose in shock before her mouth slid down the length until the head hit the back of her throat.

Her eyes watered now for an entirely different reason, a whine curling out of her chest. He pulled her back, his grip in her hair unshakable, and then pulled her down again. Beast choked a little, one hand clenching tight in the fabric of his trousers, the other coming to rest on the arm of the chair. But Black didn't relent, and on the third stroke Beast swallowed, the head of his cock sliding down her throat smooth and easy.

Slowly, she released her grip on the chair, her body on fire. Hot want burned low between her legs, and the tight cut of her costume made her squirm. When her gaze flickered up to Black's face again she found a wicked smile curving his lips, watching her like she was especially interesting and clever. Beast lowered her eyes again, and his other hand found the top of her head, stroking gently as he fed his cock down her throat stroke after relentless stroke.

Beast twisted from her position on the floor, against his grasp, feeling prickles of pain on her scalp and shivering all over for it. The coat constricted her, pent everything inside her. Her corset shortened her breaths even further. She felt lightheaded and shivery and her eyes were swimming with tears. Her hand found its way in between her legs almost by accident, pressing hard against herself through the fabric of her costume, whining as she found it still wasn't enough.

Black hummed like he was pleased, brushed one thumb over the tears against her cheeks. "You are exquisite like this," he said, his soft voice seeming entirely unaffected.

She came apart with what she thought might be a sob as he pushed his cock down her throat and held her there, while he emptied himself. He released her seconds later and she reeled back, gasping, staring up at him with frightened, animal eyes.

Black rose from the chair, looking at her down on her knees in front of him. He tucked himself away, fixed his clothes until he looked impeccable. Then he bent forward, kissed her on the forehead, and stroked his hand over her hair.

It was only after he had left her in the darkness of the tent that she realized there had never been a lantern - his eyes had been blood red.


End file.
